Aether Flow
by FolkenStratigos
Summary: First Fic......eh, just a continuation starting after the end of the game. Rated R for safety. I hope you like it, ALL opinions are welcome.


Disclaimer: FF8, any of the characters and areas described in FF8, belong To Squeenix, and not to me, so don't ask me if Squall the clown will come to your kids birthday party.

Author's notes: First fanfic ahhhhhhh.Ok this story will probably end up very long, because in simple terms I'm a perfectionist, and I don't see any point in taking the time to do something like this unless it is not done to the best of my ability. This first chapter is kinda mushy and such, which I apologize for, but I promise there will be lots of action eventually, just try to be patient, I just want to get some back story in first. I have several good ideas for the main conflict of the story, and this isn't just a Squall and Rinoa fic, they just happen to be the main characters. Anyways any tips and advice are welcome, flame me all you want it doesn't phase me in the least.

"Irregular Normalities"

It had happened. Squall and Rinoa had kissed. The kiss lasted no more than 8 seconds, but it felt like years had went flying by for the two on the balcony. As it ended, Rinoa and Squall leaned back slightly, holding each other at their elbows. Squall, who had smiled for the first time anyone could remember, continued to do so while Rinoa doing likewise, stared back into his eyes.

The moment was interrupted by none other than Selphie, who, having caught sight of Rinoa on the balcony let her giddy but mischievous nature get the better of her. Video recorder at the ready, she snuck out onto the balcony and couldn't help the "Awwww" sentiments vocalized in response to the two holding each other. Squall, whose senses were dulled by his entrancement, hadn't noticed Selphie's approach like he normally would. Rinoa and Squall both turned to the giggling Selphie who stood in the opening between the balcony and ballroom. Squall immediately took notice of the recorder and swiftly darted over to the grinning brunette and managed to procure it from the suddenly confused young SeeD. "Heeeeey you" Selphie called out in protest, not phasing Squall in the least. He looked down at it, blinked, muttered a soft but audible "Whatever", and disappeared past Selphie into the ballroom.

Rinoa who had still been somewhat enamored with the feeling of the kiss and image of Squall's smile, grinned as her normal senses returned and she curiously looked at the camera, and her smile turned into laughter. "Selphie dear, your camera isn't on" Rinoa announced amidst her laughter. The startled Selphie joined Rinoa and let out a disappointed "Ohhhhhh booo" Selphie's shoulders slumped as she saw the dead battery notice flashing at the top of the device. Selphie, quickly recalling Squalls exit, turned to Rinoa. "Sorry Rinny" Selphie pouted to Rinoa while motioning towards the ballroom.

"Oh don't worry about it" Rinoa assured her, still giggling. "You know how he is, I don't expect old habits to die so soon", Rinoa mused, putting her arm on her friends shoulder "Yeah but he's not near as bad as he used too be." "I never told anyone, but I always thought it was funny how he acted back then." Selphie's face bore a sly grin. "I bet he would be thrilled to hear that Selphie", Rinoa rolled her eyes, still laughing. "Well I guess I better go find him, before the younger students try to "talk" with him". Selphie giggled, and Rinoa walked back inside to look for the now infamous commander of Balamb Garden.

The young man in question had tried to "escape" the crowd inside too a more secluded area, however his efforts went without success. Cid, who had been talking to some of the younger students at the party, spotted Squall, and made sure everyone else did as well. "Squall, could you come over here for a moment" Cid called out, and Squall groaned to himself. Not wanting any more attention drawn to him, Squall swiftly moved over to the headmaster's location.

" Yes Sir?" Squall said with a tint of irritation. Unphased, Cid put a hand on Squalls shoulder. "Oh come now drop the formalities, after all, you're a guest of honor young man."

Squall didn't answer, but the exuberant older man continued anyways. "So how are you feeling, I noticed you with Rinoa earlier, she's a lively young woman and I am glad to see you getting along with others." Squall furrowed his brow and while inside his annoyance was building; his face did not reflect emotion. "Whatever…" Squall responded. Cid laughed. "I guess some things don't change, anyways, I've been talking to some of our younger students" Cid motioned to the three standing before him. Squall gave them a quick glance. Two girls, one male. The male had short black hair while the girls were blond and red head respectively. The boy came up to Squall's nose, the blonde was at his shoulders while the red head reached mid torso. "I thought they might like to meet you in person" Cid continued. "After all, you are their commander". "Why don't you three introduce yourselves"? A slight hesitation followed; obviously the students were somewhat nervous. The boy spoke up first, Squall figured he was trying to impress the girls.

"Hello sir, my name is Solace" Squall shifted his eyes and gave the boy a slight nod of recognition. The girls were showing blush, but the red head spoke, "My name is Kailey sir, and this is Ellen". "Hello Sir" the blonde stammered. Squall nodded again. "They really look up to you Squall, they were asking me about you" announced the headmaster, blunt as ever.

Squall said nothing, but noticed Cid staring at him. Squall was annoyed, but managed to turn and face the students. "I appreciate your high opinion of me, and look forward to hearing of your progress in the future, keep up the good work" Squall managed, yet unable to mask the monotone in his voice. The girls blushed more, while the boy beamed.

Cid grinned contently and Squall excused himself. "Enjoy yourself tonight Squall, try to relax a little bit" Cid added as Squall walked away. Hyne had a sense of humor it seemed and it did not favor Squall. "Yo Squall" came an all too familiar voice. Squall looked against his better judgment, to find the young martial artist in between hot dogs. He gave a small wave and slunk into the crowd. Spotting a lone pillar in the back of the large room, Squall made his way over and stood up against the side. Squall had wanted to stay with Rinoa. He let his mind go back to the kiss on the balcony. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He had let his old nature get the better of him, and "ran away" when Selphie discovered the two. He wasn't even sure why, he never really cared what people thought about him, he just didn't want to get close to anyone.

Was he afraid to get close now? No…he was already close to Rinoa. Was he afraid that he had gotten so close? He didn't know…he was confused. Maybe having other people see him with Rinoa scared him because it affirmed those fears….but, they already knew, didn't they? Of course they knew, he wasn't fooling anyone, and why would he want to.

"Hey stranger". Squall looked up at the familiar voice to find Quistis Trepe in her casual pink bodice. "Hi…" was all Squall managed, a brooding expression could be seen on his face.

"You know Squall, as an expert observer of your behavior; it's obvious you are thinking about _her_." Squall didn't acknowledge. Quistis covered some light laughter, and continued, "Oh come on Squall, everyone knows how you feel and so do you, there is no reason to be trying to hide or deny it." Squall turned his head towards his comrade. "It's just ….very different" Squall admitted honestly. Quistis clapped her hands together. "Confiding in others, that's a start Squall." Squall turned up his left lip in a half smirk tinted with sarcasm. "Oh it's ok to be nervous Squall, its normal behavior, but you have to let go of the past, and look to the future".

Squall knew it was true, but he did not look convinced. "Squall, this is a special night in honor of the victory that we, including _you_, and Rinoa, fought for, it is a celebration and you are a guest of honor, just enjoy yourself Squall". "I'll do my best" offered Squall. "Ugh, you are impossible Squall Leonhart, always 'doing your best', just relax and have fun!" Quistis gasped.

Quistis looked behind her and offered a hurried farewell. "I'm going to go talk with Matron Squall, remember, just relax and have some fun." As Quistis disappeared into the crowd, Rinoa made her way over to Squall. "Hey handsome" came her melodic and energetic voice. Squall acknowledged immediately and responded. "Rinoa…..I, I'm sorry". He didn't elaborate, but she knew what he meant. "Don't worry about it Squall" Rinoa grinned, "You should have seen Selphie's face when she saw the batteries had died, it was priceless" Rinoa giggled a bit.

Squall could hardly help the smile that began to broaden across is face. "So, whatcha doin way over here Squall, this party is for you, you know". "It's for you too, Rin". Rinoa smiled brightly, she loved it when he called her that. "But you're the heroic commander of Balamb Garden, who cut down the evil sorceress with his mighty blade, saving the world from certain doom!" Rinoa teased. "Ugh, is that what they are saying" Squall gave a sour look. Rinoa giggled again. "But you know Squall, they are right" Rinoa continued, smiling into Squalls eyes. He couldn't help it. Any 'defenses' his older self tried to restore simply crumbled away again under her glowing gaze. "Have some fun" Squall muttered to himself, "whatever." "Comon Squall, you have to speak up for people to understand you." "Maybe I don't want people to understand me" Squall grinned, head half cocked to the side. "Squall Leonhart, are you making fun" Rinoa answered playfully, putting her hands on her hips. "Fun, huh, sure why not" Squall mused aloud to himself. Rinoa giggled. "Care to make the female cadets jealous?" Squall grinned. Rinoa's eyes widened at Squall's sudden shift. "S, Squall," she stammered. "Don't worry" Squall assured "I've gotten better" he grinned and took her hand.

And so, very much like the time they first met, Squall and Rinoa danced in the Garden ballroom. Squall hadn't lied; he was a much better dancer than his former experience. There were other couples dancing, but all eyes were on the "commander" and his "date". For those who didn't know Squall, this was merely a slight change in behavior from the stoic young man who everyone in Garden was familiar with. But too friends of the young SeeD, this was somewhat of a shock. Selphie choked on the whine she was drinking, Quistis, who had just encouraged Squall, was dragging her jaw on the floor. Zell took another pause in his hot dog consumption, and Irvine cheered Squall on silently. Even Cid took a moment to scratch his head at the sight. As Squall spun Rinoa out and then pulled her back to him, no words were exchanged, as none were needed. They simply smiled into each others eyes. Like this, Squall didn't care who was watching. It was just him and Rinoa. She would never leave him, and he would never let anyone take her. Dancing now here with her made him feel just that, and for the first time in a long, long time, Squall Leonhart was at peace.

As the waltz ended, a slow song began to play, one that brought light tears to Rinoa's eyes. Squall noticed right away. "What's wrong?" he questioned softly, but urgently. "It's nothing, just, this song, reminds me of things." "Are you okay?" Squall continued protectively as he held her close. "Yes Squall I'm okay" Rinoa assured him with a smile through the tears. Squall's normal hard exterior was down completely at this point, he felt so alive with Rinoa in his arms, so peaceful; he wanted her to feel the same. "Thank you" he breathed softly. Rinoa looked up, surprised. "Thank you for being there". Rinoa smiled up brightly as a tear slid down her cheek. "A year ago I had to force you to dance with me, and now you are thanking me" she teased, but Squall did not mind. The two continued to dance, holding each other close, until the music had finished. Squall had been right. There were quite a few jealous female cadets in the crowd.

Squall and Rinoa walked over to their friends, fingers teasing each others at their sides. Selphie once again cursed her recorder, while Irvine stood by her clapping; Zell was still torn between Squalls actions and hot dogs, and Quistis smiled almost proudly at the _couple_.

"Very nice dancing you guys" Irvine spoke up as the two took a seat. "Irvy" Selphie whined, "You were supposed to charge the recorder!" "You improved since your last dance" Quistis chimed in. "Geez man, I can't believe you did that in front of all these people, I mean, everyone was lookin at you" added Zell, whose brain was always trying to keep up with his mouth….and failing. Quistis elbowed Zell in the ribs. "Ahh, Hey!" Zell exclaimed, but Rinoa interrupted. "So why aren't you guys dancing" Rinoa curled her lips into a grin. "Irvine is far too busy flirting with every junior in his general area to actually stop to dance" Selphie responded rolling her eyes. Irvine put his hands up in defense. "I don't have a partner" admitted Quistis, "and Zell has been dancing with hot dogs all night" she added. Zell scowled as the group laughed, but couldn't help notice Squall laughing as well. Zell, being Zell, picked up on this without missing a beat. "What gives man, first your dancing, now your laughing, how much wine have you been drinking!?"

Selphie groaned and Quistis rolled her eyes. "Could you just for once in a while think before you speak" Quistis chided. Zell of course, didn't see the problem. "Whatever, hey it looks like the ceremony is starting".

On the stage in the front of the room, Cid made his way to the stand in the middle.

"Good evening all of you. I hope you are enjoying tonight's celebration" "That's what this is of course, a celebration of our victory against the sorceress, and the accomplishment of SeeD's true mission. This is also a celebration of future provided to us by this victory. While I may have started SeeD to one day fight the powers of a sorceress, just because this has been accomplished, does not mean our mission is over. We must now look to the future, and fight to protect the days yet to come. Sorceress powers are not the only threat that our world will face, and we must be ready to face them, and protect the future again when needed. I trust that when that time comes, you will all be up to the task." At this time I would like to invite to the stand one of those directly responsible for the defeat of the sorceress Ultimicea, and the preservation of our future. He is the commander of our Garden, and indeed, deservingly so, and also, an excellent dancer if I do say so myself. Squall Leonhart would you please come forward." Squall grimaced inwardly as his name was called, and Selphie and Quistis looked on nervously. Rinoa placed a hand on Squall's and that was all the assurance he needed. Squall stood slowly, and made his way to the stage.

He came to the stand and took a deep breath. "Good evening" Squall began. "I'm not very good at speeches so I will try to keep this short". "I would like to thank you for the gratitude and respect you pay me". "This day was not my doing however." My comrades," Squall indicated his table of 'friends' "fought with no less courage and determination than that which you credit me with." "All of you as well, when you gave all you had in the battle with Galbadia, and were rewarded with victory." "No one can deny or lessen the effort all of you made in this battle." "Everyone did their part." "Thank you all for your hard work, and keep it up"

This was a rarely seen side of Squall that still surprised people sometimes, as he left the stand, and returned to his seat. However, as he stepped down, applause began and soon the audience was on its feet in ovation. Squall took his seat next to Rinoa who was smiling, almost proudly, and Selphie spoke out "That was wonderful Squall!" Zell was still dumbfounded "I'm not even going to try to make sense of it" he sighed, prompting the girls and even Irvine, to roll their eyes at the confused martial artist. As the ceremony concluded and the party wrapped up, Squall simply sat contently with Rinoa, holding her hand securely in his. He wasn't 'alone' anymore.


End file.
